Imra Ardeen (Post-Zero Hour)
: Saturn Girl can read peoples' minds in detail, either by consciously willing it or by mentally picking up their stray thoughts. Via her telepathy, she can also send messages into the minds of others, sounding like her own voice inside their heads, or place knowledge of certain things into people's minds. Using a combination of these methods, she can interpret unknown alien languages. She can send or receive telepathic messages to or from the Phantom Zone. Saturn Girl is a prodigy, even among a race of telepathic people. She has an incredible working knowledge of the average humanoid brain and the specific functions of each part. Saturn Girls telepathy is comparable in power level to that of the 20th century's Martian Manhunter, whom in turn is renowned as one of the most powerful telepath's on Earth. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: ** Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *** Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. ** : She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *** Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there e.g. invisible. ** Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *** : She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *** Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *** Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *** Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. ** : She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** : She can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ** ** | Abilities = * : Saturn Girl is a more than capable physical combatant even when unable to use her powers, having formerly been a police officer. * | Weaknesses = * Overpoweringly different minds can have extremely dangerous effects on Imra's psyche. When she was forced to mentally shut down the Durlan Composite Man, her interaction with his brain left her in a near catatonic state.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #69 | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * ''The Legion'' (Volume 1) | DC = | Wikipedia = Saturn Girl | Links = }} Category:Science Police members Category:Equipment provided flight